Apaisement
by xLYRAx
Summary: Un jour qu'il a envie de rester seul, Remus Lupin a l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec sa camarade préfète, Lily Evans.


_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit one-shot sans prétention. Il n'y pas grand chose, juste à mon avis, ce que serait le début de la relation entre Lily et Remus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je vois très bien ces deux-là partager une profonde amitié. Je les vois bien partager beaucoup de choses, je trouve qu'ils se ressemble beaucoup. Merci pour la lecture. **_

« Moony, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Demanda Sirius pour sûrement la énième fois. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à croire que je refusais une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

« Oui, Padfoot, j'en suis sûr. Si j'y vais, tu peux être assuré que je vais m'évanouir en chemin. » Répondis-je en souriant.

La pleine lune datait d'à peine de deux jours et j'en ressentais toujours les effets. Les voyages à Pré-au-lard étaient certes divertissant, mais ils étaient aussi fatiguant, et je n'avais guère d'énergie en réserve.

James hocha la tête et sourit :

« Bon, bah repose-toi bien Moony. On te ramènera du chocolat.

-Vous avez intérêt, répondis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Je leur dis au revoir et les regardai s'éloigner. Quand ils furent hors de vue, je commençais à faire demi-tour et rentrai au château. Bien que je sois bel et bien fatigué, ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Parfois, j'avais juste envie de me retrouver seul et de souffler un peu. J'aimais beaucoup mes amis, mais à long terme, ils devenaient épuisants. James et Sirius étaient aussi excités que des chiots qu'on aurait gavé de café extra fort et de temps en temps, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être tranquille. Je souris en pensant à la bonne après-midi que j'allais passer. Je me gaverai de chocolat tout en lisant mes livres préférés confortablement installé dans mon lit, et tout cela sans le moindre bruit.

Hm... J'en salivais d'avance. Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune des gryffondor quand mon regard fut intercepté.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncé regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était à gryffondor et de mon année. Elle était aussi préfète et s'appelait Lily Evans. Je ne la connaissais pas bien, mais je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je me demandais pourquoi elle n'allait pas à Pré-au-lard comme les autres. Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon chemin, mais ma curiosité l'emporta et me rapprochai. Elle regardait le dehors d'un air interdit. Je finis par demander :

« Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, puis sourit.

« Tu m'as fait peur! Non, je n'y vais pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Oh, et bien... ( elle parut un peu gênée ) J'ai réalisée que les journées consacrées à Pré-au-lard étaient les seuls moments où je pouvais être tranquille dans le dortoir. Et entre la tranquillité et Pré-au-lard, je sais quoi choisir. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je me mis à sourire et je lui tendis la main :

« Bienvenu au club ! »

Elle la prit en riant :

« C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait, répondis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence, et elle se réabsorba par la vision de la fenêtre. Puis elle murmura, d'un air absent :

« Tu sais, parfois, j'aimerais vraiment. »

Perdu, je demandai :

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? »

Elle me donna un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace et dit :

« J'aimerais arriver à m'entendre avec les filles de mon dortoir.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle soupira, puis reprit :

« Elles ne sont pas méchantes... Mais je n'arrive absolument pas à les comprendre. »

Je pensai aux autres filles de cinquième année de gryffondor et dis :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Ah oui ? »

Elle semblait brutalement beaucoup plus intéressée par moi.

« Moi aussi, je me sens différent. » Finis-je.

Et j'avais toutes les raisons de le penser. Je suis un loup-garou. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Je suis ami avec James, Sirius et Peter, mais parfois, je n'arrivais pas les comprendre. Pourquoi étaient-ils si intéressés par le quidditch, par les filles, par les farces ? Je n'éprouvais qu'un intérêt très moyen par rapport à ce genre de choses. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Lily.

« Tu sais. Ne vas pas te vexer, mais avant, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup.

-Je ne me vexe pas. Est-ce que je peux juste savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air de me ressembler. Mais pourtant, contrairement à moi, tu avais l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec les autres.

-C'est faux, rétorquai-je immédiatement. Se mettre dans un coin et sourire bêtement ne veut pas dire qu'on est à l'aise avec les autres.

-Je vois. » Dit-elle en esquissant une ébauche de sourire.

Parfois, j'avais du mal à exprimer mes émotions ou ce que je voulais. C'était vraiment embêtant. Je pensais à toutes les choses que j'aurais voulu dire à James et Sirius.

_S'il vous plaît les gars, faites moins de bruit, j'essaie de lire. _

_S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de brutaliser les gens, c'est vraiment méchant parfois._

_Non, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'aller encore jouer au quidditch. _

Mais je ne leur avais jamais dit ces phrases, tout ça parce que j'avais trop peur de perdre les seuls amis que j'avais. Je faisais toujours tout ce qu'ils voulaient, juste pour ne pas être rejeté. Parfois, je me dégoûtais. C'est pour ça que j'admirais Lily. Contrairement à la majorité des autres, elle n'était pas aux pieds du fameux tandem Potter-Black.

Elle m'observa d'un air étrange, puis reprit :

« Je te comprends. »

Elle secoua ses cheveux roux et jeta un autre coup d'œil au groupe d'adolescentes, dont les rires étaient si forts qu'on les entendait d'ici.

« C'est comme si... elles possédaient quelque chose que je n'avais pas. Une sorte de clé pour communiquer avec les autres. »

Elle se tut, puis finit par rajouter :

« Désolée si je t'ennuie avec ça. C'est juste... qu'elles me paraissent tellement bizarres... »

Je m'accoudai à la fenêtre à côté d'elle et regardai le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant moi. Quelques élèves retardataires marchaient en ligne. Ils parlaient et riaient, d'une manière très spontanée. Je me demandais si leur bonheur était vrai ou s'il y avait quelque chose de feint au fond.

Moi, je n'étais pas toujours aussi content que je voulais le faire croire. Je me redressai et la regardai dans les yeux. Je me rendis à quel point est-ce qu'ils étaient lumineux. J'annonçais alors, calmement :

« C'est sûrement nous qui sommes bizarres. »

Elle cligna des yeux un moment, puis sourit et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Puis elle admit d'un ton tout aussi calmement :

« Oui. C'est sûrement ça.

-Et on va faire avec. » Terminai-je.

Oui. C'est ce qu'on fera.

_**Commentaires s'il vous plait ! C'est bon pour mon ego ( qui est un peu endommagé ces derniers temps. )**_


End file.
